


Snow and Mistletoe

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Holidays, Klaine Advent, M/M, different first meeting, high school klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: A continuous series of 100-word drabbles written for Klaine Advent 2016.
Blaine sees a slender boy caroling with a high school chorus in Lima's shopping center.  The boy is holding himself tightly, singing “I’ll Be Home for Christmas” as if he doesn’t expect anyone to be there at all.
Prompt:  Audience





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine hears the carolers as he gets closer to the center of Lima’s shopping district. They’re gathered in front of the jewelry store, a haphazard half-circle that would have driven Wes crazy with its imprecision. Boys and girls together, looking very happy to be there, with one pronounced exception.

The group shifts and the warm glow from the streetlight illuminates his face. A slender boy, with coiffed brown hair and a red scarf, holding himself tightly, while the others sway and grin. He sings “I’ll Be Home for Christmas” as if he doesn’t expect anyone to be there at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t going to do Advent at all this year, but then perry_avenue wouldn’t let me forget about it, and I found myself refreshing tumblr at 7 a.m. this morning. 
> 
> I’m writing 100-word drabbles this year, but somehow couldn’t limit myself to one story. The other one is adult Klaine with doctor!Blaine and Broadway!Kurt (called Plan on Me). POV’s will probably change. I may or may not write every day for each story, I’m taking it as it comes. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bed

Kurt’s half asleep when there’s a knock on his bedroom door. “Kurt? I’m gonna get a tree tomorrow, want to come? Maybe get lunch at that place with the breadsticks?” 

“Sure, Dad.” It’s not like he has anything better to do on a Saturday than hang out with his father. It’s not as if he doesn’t have friends – there’s Mercedes, and Tina, and maybe Rachel if you squint. But he’s still so lonely, it hurts his bones. He doesn’t know why. Just dumb teenager stuff, probably.

Kurt sighs and rolls over. He can always dream – maybe tomorrow will be better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Charm

Blaine is wandering between the fragrant evergreens while his parents argue good-naturedly a few rows over about which tree to select when he sees a leather glove on the ground. He picks it up, examining the detailed stitching, and then catches sight of its partner.

The slender boy with the chestnut hair is standing front of him, the other glove hanging precariously from his jacket pocket. Blaine’s mouth goes dry – he isn’t prepared for this – but he squares his shoulders and draws on that Dalton charm his mother always coos about.

“Excuse me, I think you may have dropped this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dare

Kurt blinks in surprise when he realizes the boy in the navy peacoat is talking to him. Oh, he’s returning his glove.

“Thanks.” Kurt takes it and turns away, careful to keep his eyes from lingering too long on the boy’s ridiculously long eyelashes.

“I’m Blaine.” 

His first thought is that someone must have dared the boy to come up and talk to him, but when he meets his eyes, he sees only sincerity.

“Hi. I’m Kurt.”

“Kurt.” Blaine smiles like the sun has just come out, and Kurt feels his heart skip a beat. “Do you like hot chocolate?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Early

Blaine is nervous as they wait in line for their hot chocolate, but it’s the good kind of nervous. 

“So, do you make a habit of buying sugary beverages for everyone you meet?” Kurt asks as they sit down on a bench with their drinks. He takes a careful sip, his pink lips not missing a drop.

“Only if I know they can sing.”

Kurt looks confused.

“I heard you caroling in town. You have a great voice.”

Kurt blushes. It’s adorable. Blaine wants to make him do it again. God knows it’s a little early, but he’s crushing hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I meant to mention that the title of this fic and my other Klaine Advent fic (Plan on Me) are both taken from the holiday song "I'll Be Home For Christmas" (which is a little more relevant to Plan on Me, but it works for both, I think).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fair

“I saw you with that boy.” Burt’s face is indecipherable.

Don’t ruin this for me, dad, Kurt thinks frantically. Not when something good might actually happen. At least give me a fair chance.

“He’s a singer, too. Goes to Dalton.”

“Hmm.” Burt tugs hard on the rope holding their new tree to the top of the car. 

“He’s nice.” Kurt’s hand grips his phone tightly; Blaine’s number is in there. Burt’s not going to take that away.

“You two could duet,” Burt says.

Kurt risks a quick glance to Burt’s face, sees only fond curiosity. “We could.”

Burt nods. “Good.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Guess

Blaine sits in his bedroom, phone in his hand. He knows he’s probably not supposed to contact a boy he likes immediately after meeting him, but that kind of rule has always seemed silly to him. He likes Kurt, and he doesn’t plan on leaving him guessing. 

Unfortunately, he’s not as certain about what to say. He’s never done this before. Can he ask Kurt on a date? Is that too forward? Would he even want to go?

Blaine decides to follow his instincts, and sends his first text to Kurt.

_Any chance you’d like to meet for coffee sometime?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hello

At the Lima Bean thirty minutes early, Kurt clasps his hands in his lap. Blaine will be here soon. Hopefully Kurt won’t have a heart attack first.

He wonders again whether he should order their coffees, or wait at the table until Blaine arrives. He decides, again, to wait. 

Kurt doesn’t even know what he’ll say to Blaine, assuming he can get any coherent words out at all. He feels like a little kid, needing his mom to prompt him. “Say hello to the nice little boy, Kurt. He wants to play with you.”

If only it were that easy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Impact

It’s going well, Blaine thinks. Kurt laughs easily at his dumb jokes, responds with killer wit and a raised eyebrow. His blue eyes twinkle. Blaine is smitten.

Three coffees later, Kurt has to leave. “Mr. Schue says the class will be ‘impactful.’” Kurt shrugs, clearly not buying it, but Blaine is charmed.

“I’m so glad I ran into you again,” Blaine says, chin in his hands.

“How did you even remember me? It’s not like our caroling was that good.”

“What can I say,” Blaine says, knocking his shoulder against Kurt’s as they head out. “You make quite an impression.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Journey

From Blaine: How was rehearsal? (It’s not too late to text you, is it?)

From Kurt: Eh. More Journey. Mr. Schue isn’t very imaginative. (It’s not too late to text me.)

From Blaine: Maybe you could suggest something better?

From Kurt. Ha. Been there done that. 

From Blaine: I’m working on something for a gig – you could help me practice.

From Kurt: You have my attention.

From Blaine: Do you know “Baby It’s Cold Outside?”

From Kurt: It’s one of my favorites.

From Blaine: Maybe we could get together tomorrow to work on it?

From Kurt: Your house or mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious to see how many fills for this prompt use the canon meaning of "Journey" instead of the dictionary version - I couldn't help it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kiss

Kurt can’t believe he’s here, rehearsing a flirty duet in Blaine’s bedroom. Kurt lets himself be bold, dancing around the room and generally pushing away his inner panic.

As they sing the last lines they flop down on Blaine’s bed. They’re catching their breath, faces just inches apart. Kurt is overcome with a fierce desire to kiss Blaine.

But Blaine’s cheeks flush pink and he sits up. “Want some hot chocolate?”

Maybe he didn’t get a kiss today. But if things keep on like this, Kurt thinks there may be one in his future, and that’s good enough for him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Laugh

“Wes didn’t even say a word. He just kept banging his gavel.”

Kurt’s laugh trails off into a little hiccup. Blaine sets his chin on his hands, gazing at Kurt across the sticky table at the Lima Bean.

“What?” Kurt asks.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

Blaine shrugs. “You’ve just got an adorable laugh.”

Kurt’s cheeks turn pink. “Um, no. I sound like a hyena.”

“You most definitely do not.”

“I do.”

Blaine pretends to consider this. “A cute hyena, maybe.” A cute, happy hyena. It’s a good look on Kurt, Blaine thinks. He’s going to do his best to keep it there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Music

They’re wandering through the sheet music store, killing time before their first movie date, when Kurt catches Blaine singing along to the tune playing on the radio. He inches closer until he can hear the words.

_“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need…”_

Blaine’s eyes flash up to Kurt’s when he realizes he’s right in front of him. Blaine doesn’t stop singing, though, and keeps his eyes intently focused on Kurt. Kurt blushes and shivers with the thrill of it.

_“Make my wish come true… Baby all I want for Christmas is you.”_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: New

“Enough about me. What does your family do on Christmas?” It’s late, but Kurt can’t seem to make himself get off the phone with Blaine.

“Family stuff on Christmas day. My mom and her sisters take turns hosting. This year we’re at Aunt Lily’s.”

“What about Christmas Eve?”

Kurt hears the rustle of blankets, and wonders if Blaine’s in his pajamas yet. He wonders if Blaine _wears_ pajamas.

“Not much. My dad’s firm has a party, and I have my traditional Christmas movie marathon.”

Maybe this will work after all, Kurt thinks. “You up for doing something new this year?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Opportunity

“So, are you boyfriends or what?” Mercedes asks, trying for a casual tone.

“Mercedes! We just met.”

“Hardly. And you haven’t stopped talking about him. Or meeting him for cozy coffee dates, or flirty duet rehearsals…” She pauses. “Wait. Have you even kissed yet?”

Kurt feels the heat rise in his face. “None of your business.”

“Boy, you need to create an opportunity for yourself. Dim the lights, play some music… show that hottie what you’ve got to offer!”

“Oh my god, Mercedes, stop.”

Kurt’s dying to kiss Blaine, of course he is. He’s just waiting for the perfect moment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Part

Blaine’s still singing along to the radio when they pull up in front of his house. Kurt loves it.

Dinner had been wonderful, conversation flowing as easily as the endless refills of breadsticks, and Kurt wants tonight to be the night. He’s so nervous he can feel himself shaking as he turns off the car but then he freezes, unable to make a move.

Blaine looks over at him, his eyes warm and bright. 

“Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“Is this the part where we kiss? ‘Cause I’d really like that.”

Kurt grins, and blushes, and leans in to meet Blaine. It’s perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quirk

Blaine pulls back from the kiss, his lips warm and tingling. He wants to cheer, or do a cartwheel, or kiss Kurt again. If Kurt wants him to kiss him again. Please let him want him to.

Kurt tilts his head, and then looks up at Blaine, his eyes sparkling in the glow from the streetlight. He touches a finger to his lips, as if he can’t quite believe what happened.

“Wow,” Blaine breathes out. “That was okay, right?”

“Definitely. But-”

Blaine’s heart tumbles.

Kurt catches his eye, his mouth quirking up at the corner. “I think we should practice.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rain

“My parents won’t let me take the car.”

“It’s supposed to turn to rain,” Kurt tries, looking out the window at the blizzard.

“Apparently that just makes it worse,” Blaine replies.

A moment of silence goes on too long. Kurt is searching for a way to end it when Blaine does it for him.

“Wes asked if we’re boyfriends.”

Kurt freezes. “What did you say?”

“I’d like to be.”

An impossible ray of sunshine warms the falling snow, and Kurt feels his heart swell. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. More than anything.”

Another moment of silence. This time it’s not awkward at all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sign

“Hi!" Blaine grins as he gets into Kurt’s car, pointing to the red beanie perched on top of his curls. “Found it. You can’t go ice skating without one.”

“If you say so,” Kurt says dryly. “But I do like it.”

Blaine bounces happily in the seat. “Thanks.” He fiddles with the radio dial.

Kurt pauses, not knowing how to bring this up. “So… what’s on your Christmas list?”

Blaine looks up at him just as Mariah Carey’s voice rings out: “Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you.” 

Blaine blushes, then grins. “What she said.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tacky

Ice skating with Blaine is like something out of a fantasy. The rink is surrounded by sparkling holiday lights, the air is cold but not bitter, and Blaine skates along next to him as if no one else there even exists.

Kurt feels a brief pang of envy as a pair of skaters pass by, their arms entwined… he doesn’t need all that touching. Public displays of affection are tacky, anyway.

But then Blaine takes his hand and flashes him a shy smile, and Kurt’s heart lights up. He squeezes Blaine’s hand and sighs dreamily. It’s not tacky after all.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Universe

Blaine isn’t sure which of them is more uncomfortable at the New Directions holiday party – Blaine because he hardly knows anyone, or Kurt because… well, Blaine’s not sure.

He tries staying close to Kurt, brushing his hand, sitting next to him, but Kurt is still tense. He gives him space, letting Sam babble on about the brilliance of the Marvel movie universe, but Kurt still looks unhappy.

Finally he pulls Kurt aside. “Have pity on me – let me take you out for ice cream?”

Kurt’s face lights up. Blaine’s not exactly sure how, but he thinks he did something right.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Video

Kurt thinks there is nothing better than hanging out with Blaine, watching a movie together.

In fact, this may be one of Kurt’s very favorite days ever. First they played around on Kurt’s laptop, watching videos of New Directions and Warblers performances. Afterwards Blaine insisted on taking photos of the two of them together, until they both settled on one to post online. 

Now Kurt is trying to stifle a grin as Blaine inches closer to him on the couch. Kurt leans in and tilts his head up for a kiss. It’s not Christmas yet, but Santa can’t beat this.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Winter

It’s Christmas Eve morning, and Blaine is getting ready to go over to Kurt’s house. He only has approximately six hours before he has to be there.

He surveys his kitchen, strewn with the ingredients he used to make his favorite winter treat for Kurt – marshmallows coated in chocolate and candy cane pieces, with one candy cane stuck in each, to use to stir their hot chocolate. 

He’s already selected his outfit for the evening – a cozy sweater and a bowtie with little candy canes. No one can say Blaine Anderson isn’t prepared for his most important Christmas Eve ever.

  



	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Young

Kurt looks golden in the light from the fireplace, and Blaine can’t help himself anymore. He pulls back a little from where they are curled around each other, the movie in the background long since forgotten, and catches Kurt’s eyes. It takes Kurt a moment to focus, and when he does, Blaine has to smile.

“I love you.”

Kurt’s eyes go wide. “I love you too.”

Maybe he’s too young to feel this way, but Blaine doesn’t care. This is real love. He’s going to spend the rest of his life with Kurt, no matter where the journey leads them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't explicit, but this little bit takes place on Christmas Eve - the date Blaine was getting ready for in the last chapter.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know if you enjoyed this little story. Happy holidays!


End file.
